1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of veneer sheets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In veneer works it is generally usual to feed cut veneer sheets directly into a drier from a cutting machine by way of conveyor belts.
A serious disadvantage of this procedure lies in the dependency of the output of the cut veneer sheets on the output or capacity of the drier. More particularly, the veneer sheets pass through the drier at a speed which is less than the maximum output speed of the cutting machine. The output speed of the cutting machine must therefore be adapted to the speed or output of the drier, whereby efficient use of the full output of the cutting machine necessarily becomes impossible.
Furthermore, during the functionally necessary stopping periods of the cutting machine, for instance during trunk changes, trunk turning and claw change, the drier is not supplied with veneer sheets and is therefore idle.
The dependency of the cutting machine and of the drier on one another thus produces on the one hand a decrease in the output of the cutting machine, because this machine can operate only at a speed adapted to the drier speed, and on the other hand a reduction in the output of the drier also, because while the cutting machine is stationary the drier cannot be supplied with veneer sheets and is therefore idle.